Stranded
by princessm1090
Summary: OneShot! Musa and Riven get stuck on an island together, what happens when desire and survival clash? Set between season 1 and season 2. MxR


_I was reading "Gulliver's Travels" by Jonathan Swift and I just thought of this one. So, one thing that really pissed me off about Winx Club was the relationship between Musa and Riven. One of the many things that I didn't like was how awkward their relationship really is. One minute Riven is __helping__ Darcy attack Musa and nearly kill her and not too long after that Musa is angry because Riven won't open up to her. Granted, he was under a spell, but I would e pissed. __**And**__ she continued to let Riven be mean and rude to her, can you say doormat? I would be so angry if someone treated me like that and if I were Musa, Riven would have a knee in his groin. This fanfic was written to make a more smooth transition between season 1 and season 2. I guess it is set in the beginning of season 2, they winx club goes on a vacation for…oh I don't know, fun before school starts and then things go south on their way back. Hopefully, this fanfic will make more sense of why Riven is mean to Musa and why she still seems to like him afterwards. _

_**Note: **__This fanfic__is set __**before**__the whole gang goes to the resort realm, it is set right before the beginning of the girls' sophomore year. _

_**Another Note:**__ This fanfic is a prequel to the fanfic I've begun already called 'Mind Games' _

_Enough ranting, here it is –

* * *

_

**Stranded**

"I am so glad to be getting back!" Stella shouted happily from her seat in the ship as she laid her head on Brandon's shoulder. "I am in desperate need of a manicure,"

"Yeah Stella, we're all pretty wiped out," Bloom said exhaustedly in her chair. Sky was piloting the ship so she was sitting alone. "But it was a fun trip! Great way to start off the school year,"

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement. The Winx Club and their specialists' had decided to go on a quick trip before they started their next year of school. They had all assembled in Magix and Saladin had allowed them to borrow a ship from Red Fountain so that they could all go on a vacation together. They went to an amazing island and had a week of fun in the sun. It was the least he could do since it was their little group that had helped to defeat the witches the year before. Since, Alfea and Red Fountain were holding summer classes, they were both open so the girls would stop by Alfea and see the new dorms that were built in their honor right after the trip. Then they would have a couple of days at home before coming back to school for another year of studies.

"Don't worry girls, we'll be there in about 2 hours," said Timmy looking at the GPS on the side of the radar screen, they were flying over the ocean for now. That was when everyone heard a very loud rattling on the side of the spacecraft.

"What was that!" Stella nearly screamed.

"I'm sure it's fine, nothing seems to be wrong according to the readings," Timmy said as Techna approached the screen to give it a closer look. "It looks like something is hitting the bottom part of the ship, but it's not damaging anything,"

"Well can someone please take care of it! It's giving me a headache and I cannot do this for another 2 hours!" Stella complained again.

"Stella please –" Brandon said a bit irritated.

"Look, I'll go see what's up and report back," Musa resolved, she would rather hear some rattleign instead of Stella's high pitched whining.

"Okay, but be careful," Brandon said turning around walking her over to the latch door that opened a bit. "Timmy, steady the ship," Timmy nodded and did as he was told.

Musa got into her winx form and flew below the ship to see what was going on. She saw a loose tile of the bottom of the ship which was tapping loudly against it. She yelled over to Brandon who stood watching and waiting for Musa to come back into the ship. Little did he know Riven had stood and gotten very tense since the Musa exited the ship. "It's just a tile hitting the ship," Musa said.

"Okay, thanks Musa," Brandon yelled. "Come back in before something hits you,"

"Okay," Musa said and rolled her eyes, she was always being treated like a child with Brandon and Sky. Musa began to fly back when she heard something crack, she turned around and the loose tile came and hit her right in the head and she lost consciousness and fell to the ocean.

"Crap! Musa!" Brandon yelled when he saw the princess fall unconsciousness into the water. Everyone stood at the outburst and before he could even make a step to dive in after Musa, Riven dove straight into the water after her.

Brandon was ready to dive in after the both of them when he felt Sky's arm holding him back. "We don't need another person in the water; we have to find them before we go jumping into unknown waters," he scolded.

Riven searched the water frantically looking for her, he shouted her name before he felt some cloth in his hand. He put his arms around the princess when a wave pulled him under. Nobody in the ship could see them anymore.

* * *

Riven opened his eyes slightly and immediately began to cough out the water that had managed to fill his lungs. He quickly stood and looked around. He saw a long white sand beach with occasional boulders jetting off the side of the beach causing waves to crash against them. It took a couple seconds for it to register in Riven's head that he was on an island, which was very obviously uninhabited. He looked around in a panic when he remembered that he had jumped in after Musa, he had managed to grab hold of her when he was in the water, but he couldn't see he along the beach.

Riven looked frantically for the princess when he saw a figure laying on he beach next to a boulder, the waves were gently washing against he feet and she wasn't moving. He ran to her side and got on the ground hoping she would wake up, he checked for breathing and she was okay meaning she should be waking up soon. Luckily, a couple of minutes after Riven had got to her. She coughed a bit and sat up and looked at Riven. "Oh my god," Musa said looking around in disbelief. Musa attempted getting into her winx form, but she couldn't, it was probably due to the fact that she had a hard time concentrating due to the headache she had, not to mention she was preoccupied by the fact that she was stranded.

"Are you alright," Riven asked seriously with his hand gently rubbing her shoulder, an act that didn't go unnoticed by the musical princess.

"Yea I am, just a little headache, what about you?" Musa said looking up at Riven who was kneeling in front of her.

"I'm fine," Riven said curtly.

Musa looked back at him and saw the top of his head was cut. It didn't look too bad, but she didn't want to overlook it considering the circumstances. "You're bleeding," She said as she reached her hand up to turn Riven's face in an attempt to see how bad the wound was. "You must have hit the rocks or the reef or something,"

Riven's face softened a bit when he saw that Musa was trying to help him, but that was her character. She was a good person and that thought led him to his next action. When Musa's hands came toward his face, he ducked out of the way and turned his body slightly. "I'm fine," He said and avoided looking at her for a second.

Musa then snapped back and wondered why he wouldn't let her help him. Then it came to her, he was a guy and he was so full of pride, he didn't want her help and he didn't want her to think that he was feeling pain from the wound. _Boys…_ Musa thought frustrated. Why couldn't he drop the testosterone filled macho act for a second? Its not like there was anyone else around to see him vulnerable for a second. "No you're not. It could be a deep cut, let me see," Musa said this time she grabbed got onto her knees and grabbed hold of his head so that if he tried to turn away she wouldn't allow it.

Riven sat there, defeated, with Musa's body no more than 3 inches from him. If this didn't put him on edge, the fact that he was staring straight at her flat stomach and if he looked up he could see her chest. He averted his gaze and tried to fight the overwhelming desire to run his hands up her sides and pull her down to kiss her. She was so close and Riven could feel her hot breath on his head, it made his breathing become erratic and he could hear his heart beating in his ears. He tried his hardest though, to seem unaffected by her. Riven looked down at the sand and wished for Musa to hurry with her inspection of his wound. He knew he could just stand up and walk away and say that he needed to survey the area, but he liked being so close to her. Sure it ignited his carnal desires for her and made it very hard for him to control himself, but he could imagine that she was his and for that brief time it could be like she was caring for him because she loved him the way he loved her.

"It looks fine, but you should co-," Musa began. She was cut off when Riven backed away from her then stood up and walked along the beach and did the surveying the island.

"We should be fine here, the others will probably either searching the waters for us or they have gone back to Alfea and they are using a locator spell," Riven said shaking the lust and desire from his voice.

"Umm, okay," Musa said as she brushed the sand off of her knees and stood up. She looked around the island, it was really pretty. It would probably be a fun place to hang out if it wasn't remote and deserted.

"You should wait in the sun until you dry off, when it gets dark it will cool down a little and you shouldn't be wet," Riven said in a very monotonous unemotional tone. He did this on purpose, he had managed to keep his feelings for Musa and his actions towards her separate for the last two years, he was not going to do anything to jeopardize that. He knew that he and Musa could be nothing more than what they were.

"Umm okay," Musa repeated not sure what to say. She was stuck on a deserted island with Riven and she was still trying to process that.

"The others are probably searching the water or they've gone back to Magix to use a locator spell. We'll probably be here a couple of days so I'm going to look around and find a good place to make camp," Riven said again continuing to survey the land.

"Maybe I can help," Musa offered hoping to be of some help.

"You've done enough," Riven hissed. He was actually happy to see that she was okay, but he was so used to being mean to Musa, it just slipped out.

"Look, I'm sorry but nobody asked you to jump in the water and save me!" Musa yelled approaching Riven. He noticed how her hair shone so brightly under the sparkling sun and it made her hair look like a lighter blue. Riven's heart jumped a bit as she approached him, she always had this effect on him.

"Don't worry I won't make that mistake again." He shot back.

"That's fine with me!" Musa said and stomped off. She went and took a seat on some rocks that faced the ocean.

Riven continued to survey the land until he realized walking around under the mid- day sun would make him more vulnerable to dehydration and he needed to protect himself and Musa. He took a seat under a palm tree and waited for the late afternoon sun to come out.

Riven looked at her sitting on the rocks and then looked away. He couldn't help but let out a scoff, this situation truly was the 'if you were stuck on a desert island with someone, who would it be?' situation. Riven though about it for a second, he had been asked the question before, by Brandon one day when they were in survival training, Riven answered nobody. This was of coarse in the beginning of his freshman year when he hadn't really warmed up to his roommates, but when he thought about it now, his answer remained the same. Sure a part of him loved that he was alone with Musa, but the more logical part of him knew how risky it was to be left alone with the woman who plagued his every dream and thought. But realistically, he loved Musa and he wasn't so far gone in denial to refute that fact. So why would anyone want the person that they loved stranded and sentenced to a very probably death with him? He thought about it further and realized being alone on the island would probably be the best situation. He could be alone and try to figure out how to survive and escape without the constant worry of slipping up and falling victim to his desires or having to worry about keeping someone else safe.

Musa sat on the rocks that jutted off towards the ocean and watched the waves crash against the rocks and create a foam that sat on the rocks until the next waves pulled them back to the sea. She was wondering what had changed, she and Riven had always been at odds with each other, but being alone with him was so different. Musa never expected him to sweep her off her feet and tell her that she meant everything to him, but Musa figured that if he was stuck in this type of situation with someone he might cooperate and stop the constant snipping. _Maybe with someone else, but not me_ Musa thought to herself. Maybe Riven really didn't like her and his constant insults at her weren't masks covering some type of affection, whether it be friendly or more, but maybe they were there to truly hurt her because Riven really did have something against her. Musa thought about it again and refused to believe it. Riven was mean, there was no doubt about that, but she had seen how he acted around people he didn't like, he ignored them or kicked their ass. There was no real middle ground so where did she stand with him. Finally after an hour of sitting there, Musa saw Riven stand up and walk inward towards the jungle.

Musa walked after him, she didn't want to be cast aside like an annoyance. She could help in this situation as much as he could. Musa walked past a couple of palm trees and attempted to catch up to the elusive specialist. She walked past a couple more bushes and forms of tropical growth when she realized that she was standing in the center of a bunch of snakes, all of which seemed to be focused on her. She stood completely still, not sure of what to do, from the little she knew of snakes, she knew that moving usually led to them quickly biting you. She had seen something on TV about how quickly a snake could bit and how poisonous the venom could be.

Musa had no idea what to do, Riven was no longer in her field of vision and calling out for him would probably prompt an attack from the snakes, not that Musa was ready to give up her pride and become the damsel in distress. With no other choice Musa screamed for Riven and immediately began to run in the opposite direction of the snakes.

Riven's head whipped around when he heard his name, his heart almost stopped when he heard the panic in Musa's voice. He had, as he had predicted, found fresh water in land and he had filled a canteen (1) with some water and secured it to his side when he heard Musa yell. Without thinking he immediately ran to where the shout was coming from. _That stupid pixie! _Riven was angry at himself beyond words. He should have taken Musa with him or at least told her to stay put. Running frantically through the over growth of the island

Unfortunately for Musa, she wasn't aware that most snakes travel in packs (2) and all of a sudden snakes seem to have swung downward from the trees and surrounded her again. This time Musa was unable to maintain her composure and she screamed in a complete panic and tried to run in every direction, but was stopped when snaked seem to encircle her. Suddenly, she felt a strong arm around her and before she knew it she was underwater. When she came back up for air, she had realized that Riven had taken her and ran into a small pond. She was soaked, again and when she looked at Riven he did not look very happy.

Riven stood and made his way to the shallow shore of the pond, still saying nothing. He stepped out of the water with a scowl on his face. No matter how annoyed Riven was with her, he needed to make sure she was alright. "Are you okay?"

Musa nodded timidly as she walked out of the water. "Thanks,"

"Let's get back to the beach before you get us both killed," Riven said angrily. He had allowed Musa to walk in front of him, mostly so he could make sure she didn't get herself into anymore trouble. Musa was silent for most of the walk until she finally spoke up.

"Thanks for saving me back there," Musa said again stopping and turning to face Riven.

Riven was caught a bit off guard from her sudden stop in her gait. "Yeah whatever," Riven grumbled and pushed past her and kept going. "Come on before you get yourself killed," Riven kept walking when he felt a sudden sting in the side of his arm. He looked down at his arm and saw two parallel cuts on his arm. He thought about where the cuts could have came from, but he was pretty sure that it was a snake bite. He kept walking instead of drawing attention to the bite, there was no need to panic the already pain in the ass fairy. Plus, if it were one of the more deadly snakes that bite him than he would have already started to feel different and he didn't. Riven tried not to think of what might happen, logically his friends would probably be here soon and if he was poisoned and he hadn't felt the effects yet, it would be awhile until he needed to worry.

"I'm sorry that I walked into a bit of trouble," Musa spat out angrily and angrily stomped towards Riven, "but I've apologized and been pretty cordial, It would be nice if you tried to do the same for me!"

Riven stared at Musa as if she were speaking some foreign language. He rolled his eyes and kept walking with a more annoyed look on his face. He walked a lot faster than Musa still a bit angry. Musa was sick of being ignored by Riven and his attitude was annoying her beyond belief. Musa walked in front of him and began walking backward in front of him. "We are going to be stuck here until the others find us so why don't you start trusting me and being a little nicer,'

Riven looked down at her and his eyebrow went up and he couldn't help but smile. The smile wasn't a genuine smile of happiness it was more a smirk. Musa looked at him in confusion. Surely he wasn't backing down to her, that was when Musa realized that she couldn't really move her feet. "You're in quick sand genius," Riven said holding back the urge to laugh in her face.

Riven knew that he had a good 15 minutes before Musa was neck deep in quick sand so he let her struggle a bit in it. Riven realized then that he and Musa could probably be good friends, even though they seemed to be in one predicament after another, he was kinda glad he was stuck her with her. Finally after a couple more minutes of letting Musa struggle, Riven put his arm around Musa's waist and began to pull her out of the quick sand. "Just stop wiggling around, it's making you sink faster," (3) Riven then commanded. He then put her over his shoulder to make sure that she was completely out of the quicksand, once they were a couple feet from the pit of quicksand he still didn't put her down; it was nice carrying Musa and it was a little funny hearing her complain.

"Riven, put me down, I am perfectly capable of walking!" Musa yelled angrily when Riven didn't put her down and continued to walk toward the shore. Musa was thrown over Riven's shoulder and if she wasn't so angry about being treated like a child she would have actually enjoyed being carried around in his strong arms.

"Really, are you?" Riven questioned. "Because in the last 15 minutes you managed to get yourself in two predicaments in which you could have easily gotten yourself killed," Finally, the two made it to the beach and Riven brought her down from over his shoulder. "There happy?"

"Ecstatic," Musa said sarcastically, "Now all I have to worry about is being stuck her with you –" Musa began but she stopped when she noticed that Riven had gotten a lot paler since he picked her up when she was in the quick sand. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, how about you?" Riven asked thinking about the snake bite. He really wasn't worried about himself, but he needed to know Musa was okay. "You didn't get bitten, did you?" Riven's face had softened dramatically since he pulled Musa from the quicksand and it was almost like he and Musa were getting to be friendly with each other. Riven loved being on friendly terms with Musa, it was nice to see her smile and know that something he said or did caused it. After everything that happened with Darcy, Riven thought any chance of having some type of relationship with Musa was out of the question. He had seen the hurt in her eyes so many times while he was with Darcy and it seemed like every time he looked into those azure eyes, he would flash back to all the times he hurt her. Riven knew he was no good for her,

Musa saw the look of genuine concern in his eyes and it almost made her heart melt, almost. She would have loved it if Riven was concerned for her because of some secret feelings, but since that was highly unlikely she took solace in the fact that he was being nice to her. "I'm fine, promise,"

"I'm gonna make a fire and suffice to say, we won't be going back in the jungle," Riven began to pick up some dry logs that would keep the fire that he managed to light rather quickly, he looked up from his work and smiled at Musa. It wasn't much was it was enough to make her face lit up with happiness. Musa looked at him and nodded obediently, she knew Riven did know best in there situations and she still felt incredibly stupid for getting herself into trouble earlier. Just as Riven finished making the fire he began walking when his legs buckled underneath him and he collapsed onto the sand next to the fire.

Musa ran to his side immediately and began to tap his face gently. "Riven, Riven!" she said in a panic. "Oh my god!" Musa said she put her hand on his arm to turn him over when she felt blood on it. She looked down and saw the parallel cuts on his arm and she knew it was a snake bite, probably a poisonous one, and she also knew that the only reason he got bitten was because of her. "Riven!"

After a couple of minutes Riven's eyes opened slowly to see a panicked Musa. "I'm okay," Riven said attempting to get up. Musa put he hand on his shoulder and gave him a strict look.

"Sit," Musa ordered than sat down next to him. He was now leaning against a tree and he could feel his whole body heat up and it wasn't because Musa was in such a close proximity. "You need to sit and relax, why didn't you tell me you –"

"I'm fine, I mean it," Riven said looking at Musa trying to get her to stop worrying.

"No sit here I mean it, Riven," Musa raised her voice and told him to stay put in a stern manner. Riven would have fought back, but he honestly had no energy to. Without a word Musa reached up and forehead, she felt hat as if he were getting a fever and promptly ripped a part of her outfit off. She bunched the cloth in her hand and walked to the ocean and dipped it in the cold water, she then walked back to Riven and put the cloth on his forehead. It was pretty obvious that is was a bit soothing, but Riven sat silently.

Riven sat there for an hour, angry at himself for something he had no control over, while Musa continued to make trips to the ocean and back. Finally when the sun began to set and there was still no sight of their friends, Riven wanted to make sure that Musa would be alright even if her wasn't. "Musa," he said the most composed he could but there was obvious weakness in his voice. The poison in his body was taking major effect on him and it was obvious by the headaches and dizziness that he was experiencing.

Musa sat up quickly and looked at Riven, even when he was vulnerable he still had an air of confidence and bravery about him. "What is it?"

"It's getting dark and you need to go over by that clearing by the rocks," Riven began and continued before Musa could interrupt him. "Take an ember from the fire here and make a fire there and stay by the rocks until everyone comes for you. You'll be safest on the beach, away from the wildlife, and don't go back inland. Stay out here, there is enough water in the canteen for a couple days and you'll be outta here by tomorrow, day after latest. So don't walk around here too much,"

Musa realized what Riven was doing, he was telling her how to survive here without him.

"Riven, come on you'll be – "

"And don't come back to this side of the island, okay," Riven said sternly looking away from her. He may be in a bit of a predicament, but that didn't mean he was going to let anything happen to Musa.

"Riven, please let me help you," Musa said sadly. She saw Riven keeping a brave face, but she wished he could just accept her help.

"You've done enough," Riven snapped. If Musa wasn't going to leave him, he was going to yell at her until she couldn't be around him. "Seriously, do you want to help? Then do exactly what I say and get the hell away from me!"

Without a word Musa stood and walked away. Unbearably hurt by what Riven had said, Musa stood and walked away. This entire ordeal was her fault and for once today she was going to do what Riven told her to.

Riven sat alone and watched the sun set. He felt horrible about yelling at Musa, but his emotions were getting dangerously out of control. He couldn't be with Musa and he was beginning to think that his love for her was his punishment for his past transgressions. Most people, particularly Brandon and his air-head of a girlfriend, believed that love was some type of gift, but since Riven began having feelings for Musa it seemed to be more of a curse. Seeing the person you're in love with all the time would be great if they felt the same, and Riven knew that Musa's little crush (if it was even that) would never stick and a crush was way different than love. What made things worse that he knew he would never have Musa; he would always feel that pain in his chest every time he saw Musa. There was no doubt that he loved seeing her, but every time he did he thought about how hard it would be to lose her. He had made a mistake being so nice to her today, sure he loved it, but in the process he had allowed himself to grasp onto some type of false hope. It was stupid to think he could be anything more than an acquaintance, a friend if he was lucky, to Musa. Riven felt his body heat up even more and his surrounding seemed to be spinning around him, the venom was having definitely having it's effect on him. He began to sweat even more and his eyes began to close slowly. Riven final thought went to Musa, hoping to god she would be alright after he closed his eyes.

Musa couldn't manage to keep her thoughts from drifting to Riven. He had told her exactly what to do as if he wouldn't be around in the morning and Musa knew that he might not be. She couldn't sit there and allow this happen, she was near tears when she stood and went to him. At this point she didn't care if he yelled and complained, he was going to deal with the fact that she couldn't lose him. Musa walked over to Riven and ran her hand down the side of his face; it felt like he had a fever. Musa took out the cloth that she had earlier and ran to the ocean and soaked it with the cold water. She went back to Riven and place the cloth on his head and grabbed hold of his and stared at him. "I know we're supposed to hate each other, but for this one time can you please just listen to me and wake up," Musa said with her eyes welling. "Come on, you know as well as I do that I won't last ten minutes here without some help," Musa gripped his hand a bit tighter and looked to the sky, it was nightfall and you could see every star. She continued to go back and forth from the ocean to Riven in an attempt to keep his temperature down. (4)

A couple hours later, Musa was exhausted; all she wanted to do was fall asleep on Riven's shoulder and wake up back in Magix with him. She had for so long wished that she could have a normal relationship with Riven, but now she would settle for any kind. It was kind of obvious that Riven didn't have feelings for her, but he had shown some types of genuine concern. Musa knew that had to count for something. He was protecting her and he made it so clear that he wanted her to be safe, maybe he was being a friend to her. When she thought about it, he was pretty rude towards Sky and Brandon and his other friends so maybe it was just the way he acted towards his friends. Maybe he didn't like opening up for some reason, something must have happened in his past that she didn't know about. Musa refused to believe that Riven was mean by choice, he was trying to hide something about himself, and the attitude was a mask for something deeper. Musa made another trip to the ocean and brought back the damp cloth and put it back on Riven's head.

Riven felt cool moisture on his head and for a second he thought it was raining. Then he felt someone's hand in his, he slowly opened his eyes and gave a half a smile when he realized that it was Musa that was sitting by his side. Throwing all of his precautions that he had set up to so that he wouldn't get to close to Musa to the wind he finally gave her the smile she had never seen before. It was one of genuine happiness and gratitude, his entire face softened and he wasn't the mean, rude, arrogant hero everyone saw. It was as if he had brought down the mask Musa was sure he had put up. "Thanks," Riven said looking her in the eye for a second before turning to look at the picturesque scene in front of him.

Musa somehow knew that Riven, underneath the front, cared for her. She didn't know that he cared for her as deeply as he did, but she knew that he was a friend. She would have liked to convince herself that Riven liked and wanted her in a way that was meant for something more than friendship, but it was better than the relationship she thought they had. Riven had told her that he liked her and then completely avoided her like she was the plague, this was a nice change. "What are friends for?" she said and sat silently next to him, not removing her hand from his.

Riven didn't really know what to do in this situation, he loved the attention he was getting from Musa, granted it was probably because he was on the edge of death, but beggars can't be choosers right? He didn't know how much longer it would be until they were found, but he knew that there wasn't much time until the toxins that were now freely floating through his blood stream, killed him. So with that in mind he didn't care if he was a little warmer towards Musa, its not like he was going to kiss her or anything, seeing as how he could barely move. "Hey, don't go back in the jungle, stay out here until they find you. Stay by the rocks and in the shade, but not near too many trees or –" Riven said with as much composure as he could, but it was hard to speak, it was like his entire body was on fire.

"I know, just rest okay?" Musa interrupted. She knew what to do, but that wasn't why she interrupted him. Frankly, she thought she would start crying if Riven began talking to her as if he were going to die; Musa didn't want to think about it.

He closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep knowing Musa would fine without his help. It was early morning, just as the sun began to peak through the early morning sky when Musa sat next to Riven, after re-dampening the cloth, and eventually fell asleep on his shoulder.

**The Next Morning **

Musa walked into the Red Fountain infirmary after being examined at Alfea. She and Riven were rescued from the island the night before and Musa had spent the night in the Alfea infirmary under observation to make sure that she didn't catch any infections from the island. (5) Musa's father insisted that she come home for the next week until school began, he was put through a lot when he found out that Musa was stuck stranded on an island for a day. Sky was staying at Red Fountain with Timmy while Brandon went back home for a bit. All of the girls had already left to finish their summers at home as well.

Musa approached the door to the room Riven was in and opened it to see him sitting up in the bed watching T.V. Musa was not sure what to say and by the look on Riven's face, he didn't either. "Hey," Musa said and walked over to his bed.

"Hey," Riven said not turning off the T.V hoping it would serve as a distraction. "Going home?"

"Uhh, yea," Musa began. "I just wanted to come by and make sure that you were okay," She had been concerned about him since they left the island, but Brandon had told her that he was fine before he left to go home that morning.

"Well, I'm fine," Riven said coldly. He had warmed to Musa during their time together, but he had to reestablish the distance he had managed to get between them. He loved her enough to know he could never have her and he was not getting so close to her again.

"I also wanted to say thank you," Musa admitted. "You did save my life like four times,"

"Don't worry about it," Riven said turning back to her. He held back the smile that always seemed to tug at his face whenever he was around her, and looked her in the eye. He couldn't be with her, he knew that and the sooner he started believing it, the better. "What are friends for?"

Musa nodded and smiled. She turned and walked out of the room clinging on the word 'friend.' No matter what happened she still couldn't see him as one. Musa waked out of the school and over to the parking lot. Maybe they were meant to be just friends, but after seeing a completely different side of Riven on the island, Musa had a very hard time believing it_. Maybe all he needs is a push in the right direction. _Musa thought to herself as she sat in the limo that had come to pick her up and take her to her jet.

**The End

* * *

**

- - - - - - - - - -

_**1.**__ I don't know where he got it, but let's say he had a canteen on him. He's a hero he needs to prepare for the worst._

_**2**__. This is true according to Jimmy Neutron. I picked up a lot of plot detail from watching an episode when he and Cindy Vortex are stuck together. (Yes a college bound, soon to be medical student, watched "The adventures of Jimmy Neutron") _

_**3.**__ Also true, learned that from the guy on "Man Vs. Wild" _

_**4.**__ This is actually done in hospital when someone's temperature begins to reach over 106 degrees. When this temperature is reached in the body, important and vital enzymes begin to denature (fall apart) and this could lead to death. They end up surrounding the patient with ice. _

_**5.**__ This is usually done to make sure a person isn't caring a rare strain or a virus or a new virus. _

_I know that this is not_ _my normal 'and they lived happily ever after' but it explains why Riven continues to snipe at Musa and why she never seems to take too much offense from the comments. _

_This is a prequel to 'Mind Games' so if you are looking for more Musa/Riven fun. I suggest you check it out! And it may give you some more closure. Speaking of which, I promise I will continue with that story soon, but I am trying so hard to figure out a storyline and stick with it. I keep changing the plot and trying to make it more exciting for you guys. _

_xoxo_

_princessm_


End file.
